I Have These Stirrings
by Killie159
Summary: Random Oneshots revolving around the DamiRae ship! Ch 14: Ninja!AU Damian and Jon struggle to find the perfect present for his Dick's wedding. Maybe with the help of their female teammate, he can find the present right?/ Ch 15: After five months without contact, Raven comes back with something extra!
1. Interruptions

Being the amazing Big Brother that he says he is, Dick Grayson decided he go visit his little brother, Damian, at his new apartment for surprise movie night. So, in preparation for the movie night he went to the supermarket near the apartments and bought some popcorn and candy for himself and some dried fruits for Damian and drinks for them both (not alcohol, Bruce would kill him if he ever gets Damian drunk again). Exiting the market, he headed towards the apartment building on his bike.

Once he got to the front of the building, he hopped off with the bags of snacks and heading towards the entrance leading him to the flight of stairs to his brother's apartment. Checking for the correct number he lifted his knuckles on door to knock, but he caught the noise of shuffling on the other side of the door. Being the curious human being that he is, Grayson leaned his ear close to the door. He heard shuffling of clothes and things being dropped to the floor. Putting his ear to the door, he heard whispering and a small moan coming from a female.

He had enough of hearing the noises, he knocked the door loudly. He heard the same female let out a gasp and whispering, "Damian, someone's at the door."

Grayson heard shuffling of clothes and the foot stomps got louder as they approached the door.

Once the door flew open, Grayson came face-to-face with a red-faced Damian (who looked frustrated… he didn't want to know what kind of frustration it was) only wearing black sweats. Grayson glanced behind the younger man's back spotting familiar black hair popping over the couch in the living room. His blue eyes met the woman's violet eyes, who shrieked and dropped her head down to the couch.

Damian cleared his throat and crossing his arms (restraining himself from throttling Dick for interrupting them), Dick looked back at his younger brother with shocked face.

Damian sneered at him, "What in the Hell are doing here, Grayson!"

Dick's shocked face transformed to a smug smirk, whilst he copied the younger man's body movements.

"Well, I wanted to come over for a surprise movie night, but I can see that you're busy. I guess I'll just leave this stuff with you and maybe next week we could watch a movie don't you think?"

The only reply he got from Damian was a fiery angry glare and a slam of the apartment door. Dick chuckled as he yelled, "USE PROTECTION!" and ran off towards his bike.


	2. Promposal Part 1

"But Father I don't want to go to the dance!"

"I'm not asking you if you want to go Damian. You're seventeen years old and you're almost graduating high school. Be a normal teenager and have f- "

"We both know that I'm no normal teenager, father. Besides, I don't _do_ fun."

Bruce looks at his son with his signature emotionless face, "It's final Damian, you're going to that dance. Alfred was kind enough to send a tuxedo of your size, so that's one less thing you have to worry about…" And his lips form to a mischievous smirk, "Oh, before I forget, you're going to need a date."

And with that, the laptop screen went dark, leaving a scowling Damian alone in his room. Grumbling quietly to himself, he got up his bed and exited towards the common room. When he approached the common room, he could hear the constant hitting of metal and wood and the constant curses that came from Garfield, which meant he was losing the game of foosball.

As doors slide open, Jaime and Garfield paused their game as Damian walked toward the couch with still arms crossed and grumbling with a scowl. Both boys look at each other with the same question in their minds, so they walked over to Damian.

"Why the long face, bony ass?" asked Garfield.

Damian's scowled face turned to face Garfield, with a glare. He sneered at the changeling, "None of your damn business, String Bean."

Jaime raised a dark eyebrow at the younger boy's response and reworded the question. "You seem upset about something, amigo. What's up?"

Sighing, Damian explained his situation to the older boys: how his father, Batman, is forcing him to go to Prom and how he needs to take a date. Damian expected them to laugh, and he wasn't disappointed when they both started cracking up. So, his scowl returned and crossed his arms again, brooding. The doors swooshed open.

"Why are you laughing?"

The two laughing boys and the one brooding boy over to see the Amazonian warrior, looking with a curious expression walking towards them.

Garfield wipes his tears away turning to the girl, "Bat Brat here, needs a date for Prom."

Donna, slowly nodded her head, and asked, "What is this Prom?"

Jaime smiled sweetly at the girl, "Well Prom is a dance where all last year high school students celebrate the end of their journey in high school. It's the one of the major activities for seniors. It's also where they announce who the Prom King and Queen are."

"And when you go to Prom, you need a date." Added Garfield, with a smirk looking back at Damian.

Donna's blue eyes brighten with understanding, and turned her eyes to Damian. "Well, if you are going to this dance then you should go with someone you feel comfortable to have fun. And pray to Hera, you and your date become the monarchs of Prom."

The changeling arrogantly smirked at Damian, "Yeah, Damian. Why don'tcha ask Rae-Rae to be your date for Prom?"

Said young man's green eyes narrowed, with a small blush, as he glared at Garfield. "I don't know what you're talking about, Logan."

Garfield scoffed at the boy, rolling his eyes. "Oh please Damian, we've all seen you mooning at her when you think no one's looking. And don't try to deny it! I took pictures."

Damian stood up from the couch. "I don't do such a thing!"

"Unfortunately so, Damian. I have seen it myself as well." Responded Donna with a small smile.

As a sign of giving up, Damian fell back on the couch regaining his scowl and crossing his arms.

Jaime shook his head with a smirk, "We'll help you with the Promposal."

Garfield gave a thumb up and Donna eagerly nodded her head, and asked what a "Promposal" is.

"Alright muchachos y muchacha. Garfield, you're in charge of making the poster. Donna, you're going to get all the information about Raven that we can use for poster. I'll get all the things we're going to use. And Damian," the three older teens turn to face said brooding teen, "You'll get the corsage for Raven."

"The what?"

"The corsage. It's a flower that girls where for Prom."

Damian rolls his eyes.

Garfield jumped up and exclaimed loudly, "This is going to be the best time ever!"

"What's going to be to the best time ever?" asked a new voice.

The four teenagers were startled by the new voice and turned to see Raven pulling her hood off her head. There was a silent moment until Raven repeated her question looking at each of her teammates'/friends' faces. She never noticed Damian's blush.

Before Jaime and Donna tried to come up with something and Damian not looking at her, Garfield blurted out, "Kori's pregnant!" Everyone stared at him with wide eyes, yet no one stopped him from continuing, "And we decided that we're going to have a baby shower for her!"

Everyone minus Raven, facepalmed. Does he really think someone as smart as Raven will buy this excuse?

But today's full of surprise for them.

Raven nodded slowly. "Oh. How can I help?"

The quad looked at each other, thinking of a way to not let her know about their _actual_ plan.

Donna stepped closer to Raven with a smile, "Perhaps you can help me bake the cake? It is a good way for us to bond."

Knowing what she's trying to do Jaime added, "Yeah! You two could you know bake the cake! I'll get all the decorations and Garfield could plan how we can set up the party!"

"What about Damian?" asked Raven, looking at the teenager on the couch.

"I-I uh… I could help Garfield and Jaime."

Donna clapped loudly, "Great! We have everything settled."

Everyone nodded their heads and Raven headed towards the kitchen for a cup of tea.

Checking that Raven isn't in the room, Jaime turned to Garfield and whacked him on the arm. "Great thinking Gar! Now we gotta buy baby shower stuff!"


	3. Final Confrontation Part 1

**So let's start with I took the liberty of mixing Damian's background. Pretty much, he had stayed with his mother and grandfather. He never liked his father. At the age of 19 after his grandfather's and mother's death, he took the place of the Demon's Head.**

 **Raven: 27**

 **Damian: 26**

* * *

 ** _4 years ago: Tibet_**

 _Raven sat in front of the window, admiring the contrast of colors between the white clouds, the deep blue sky and the dark feathers of the Black Kites danced around in circles in the sky. She moved her gaze to the green mountains that were under the clouds, taking note of the wild yaks eating the fresh grass. She smiled faintly as she heard the cooing of turtle doves that were relaxing in the tree nearby._

 _Her quiet time was disturbed when she heard a familiar clang of his katana being dropped on the floor. She quickly turned to her target/fiancé as he picked up the katana and placed it in its case. He then placed it on the coffee table and looked up at Raven, giving her a loving smile and soft eyes._

 _Raven's insides turned as he neared her with his arms grasping out to her. She smiled back at him and placed her hands in his and pulled him towards where she was sitting giving him a passionate kiss. He returned her kiss eagerly, placing his hands on her face. As their kissing started heating up, his hands moved down to her waist pulling her up, her legs wrapping around his waist. Taking the hint, he took her to their room._

* * *

 **Present Time: Jump City**

Appearing from the shadows, Raven used her powers to sense anyone around, yet there want no auras around. She glanced around the darkness for any movements, but there wasn't anything that seemed out of the ordinary.

Nightwing's voice was came in her ear, "Report Titans."

Raven puts her index finger over the ear piece.

Cyborg started, "There are no signs of dark matter around. The intruders may not be metahumans."

"No signs of anyone in a bird's view." Said Changeling.

Starfire added, "Agreed, there are no signs of anyone from the sky."

Finally, Raven said, "I didn't sense any living auras surrounding the building. I will be checking inside."

Hearing the voices of her friends telling her to be careful, Raven silently created a portal to go through and landing in the darkest side of the building. Taking in her surroundings, Raven used her power once again to sense any auras. Her eyebrows furrowed, and a frown appeared on her lips. She couldn't feel any anything. There must be something wrong, this was the tip that they were given from the Justice League.

She placed her index finger on the ear piece about to tell the team that there was no one inside, until a familiar voice said the name that she went by for 6 years.

"Leila Shul…"

She gasped and whispered his name.

* * *

 **6 years ago: Titans Tower**

 _"_ _Damian Al Ghul."_

 _Raven looked through at a picture of the 21-year-old criminal. He had an expressionless face with olive skin. Green eyes that match the robes that he is wearing, his hair as dark as the feathers of the bird she was named after. She wasn't going to deny the truth, he is an attractive man. She shook her head to get those thoughts out of her head. She continued to listen to Superman as he went on about the information._

 _"_ _He was given the Demon's head after the deaths of Ra's Al Ghul and Talia Al Ghul two years ago. At the start of the reign, two years ago, was also the start of the mob massacre in Asia; mob leaders and their families were mutilated and cut. They were left as warnings to other mob groups. This started affecting different cities within the country. They asked the Justice League to help, and the League of Assassins have files on every League member. So, we're asking you, Titans, to help us on this mission."_

 _The Titans consisted of Nightwing, Starfire, Raven, Wonder Girl, Blue Beetle, and Changeling. Each member, minus the two elder titans, looked at one another in confusion. 'Why would the Justice League need the Titans' help?'_

 _Starfire took a step forward and asked, "How can we be of assistance to the League?"_

 _"_ _We need one of you to go undercover and sent to Tibet to infiltrate and get information about his operation. The more information we get, the more evidence we have against him to turn him in with Interpol and for us to arrest him."_

 _"_ _How many of us do you need?"_

 _"_ _Only one." Answered the Dark Knight, who was standing next to Superman._

 _Raven stepped forward, holding her head high with no hesitation. "I'll do it."_

* * *

 ** _6 years ago: Tibet_**

 _Grumbling to herself about the lack of sleeves that her black Chupa Phume (*) had, she entered the bar, taking interest in the colorful walls and the music. She looked around the bar, while avoiding the crowd and found her target, who was sitting casually and talking to the bartender. She approached them both and in a friendly voice, she asked the bartender for a club soda. As the bartender leaves, she turns to Damian, who had no shame in looking at her with curiosity in his eyes and she gives him a small friendly smile. She held her hand out for him to shake it. He just stared at it._

 _Sighing internally, she put her hand down and introduced herself. "My name is Leila Shul." (**)_

 _Damian raises a dark eyebrow. "Arabic. Dark Beauty…"_

 _Raven nods her head, "Yes, that is the meaning of my name."_

 _He stared at her with the same curious eyes, but his facial expressions didn't change. It made her feel uncomfortable, she never had to deal with this kind of mission before. So, she just stared back at him with a similar expression._

 _After a few moments of silence between them. He clicked his tongue and finally replied back with a smirk, "That's good. It suits you."_

 _Raven, who wasn't expecting the compliment, blinked her eyes. She quietly thanked him, and at that time, the bartender finally brought her drink. She took a sip of it and looked around the club for a few minutes. She turned back to look at her companion, and asked what his name is._

 _"_ _Damian."_

 _Her eyebrow rose, "Don't I get a last name?"_

 _Damian chuckled, shaking his head. "Sorry Shul, but you don't get that from me."_

 _Opening her mouth to retort back, the shattering of glasses and screams of people brought her attention back to the club. A group of men were standing near the entrance with guns, pointing at the counter. Realizing that they were pointing their guns at her direction, Raven was about to use her powers, but was pushed down by Damian, who started yelling in Arabic. A group of men, who weren't down, got their weapons ready and started shooting and those who are in the entrance._

 _Bullet shells and bodies were dropping to the floor, there was screaming and crying. This had to end now. Seeing a hand gun near her, Raven grabbed it and started helping Damian and his men. A shot was needed to severely injure, not kill, the men._

 _After, what seemed forever, the gun shots ended, and it went silent. Raven was breathing hard with the hand gun still in her hands._

 _Damian looked at her with a surprised look. She dropped the gun down, and turned to look at him. And this was something that she wasn't going to forget. He had a big smirk on his handsome face and his eyebrows were raised._

 _"_ _Al Ghul."_

 _Distracted for a second, Raven asked, "What?"_

 _His smirk never left his face, "Name's Damian Al Ghul."_

 _She returned the smirk back._

* * *

 **Present Time: Jump City**

She turned around to face him in complete shock.

Damian was leaning on a wall, his arms crossed, his signature katana hanging on his back, and the same blank facial expression.

Regaining her composure, she got in her fighting stance with her powers flowing out of her hands.

"Nice to see you again, Damian."

Damian got off the wall and started walking towards her, circling her like a predator does to its prey.

Raven prepared her mantra, some boxes being covered by her powers. But before she could do anything, he spoke.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, dearest. You failed to detect me and my men, and they will not hesitate to kill you all."

And with that warning, he lunged at her with his katana ready to kill.

* * *

 **A/N: So this is part one of two. Hopefully this one is better than the original 3rd chapter I posted. I need to fix that the Promposal Part 2, I didn't really like. After this chapter, the second part of this will hopefully be up by the end of the week.**

 **Notes:**

 **(*) A chupa phume is a Tibetan dress for women.**

 **(**) The name Leila in Arabic means Dark Beauty.**


	4. Final Confrontation Part 2

Part 2

 ** _3 years ago: Nanda Parbat_**

 _"_ _Weapons ready. Bullet-proof vest on."_

 _"_ _Are you done yet? There's a heist waiting for us…"_

 _Raven sighed, checking outside her window for any signs of enemies. Damian looked at her for a minute. He cleared his throat to catch her attention._

 _Raven turns to look at him, raising her eyebrow at him. "Yes?"_

 _Damian pulled something out of his pocket out of her view. "I know that this is a bad timing. But, are you happy here? With our life?"_

 _Raven stared at him for a moment, "I am… happy with the life that we have." She examines his facial expression, she noticed that his eyebrows were furrowed and he wasn't looking at her. "Damian, is there something you want to tell me?"_

 _"_ _Yes, there is actually." Holding his hand out, there he held a black obsidian ring on a necklace chain. "I want you to be my wife. I want to spend my life with you." He looked at her for her reaction._

 _Raven's expressionless face held surprise for some moments as she nodded her head. Regaining her voice, she whispered "yes."_

 _He smiled at her and placed necklace on around her neck. When he finished putting the necklace on her he started to pull his hands back, but she grabbed them pulling him towards her and sealing her lips on his for a quick passionate kiss._

* * *

 **Present Time: Jump City**

Her magic surrounded her hands as she summoned crates towards him from different directions. He cut through them like nothing, quickly nearing her. She threw up a shield. As his katana met her shield, she felt the great amount of force: he was trying to kill her. She threw another a crate at him, yet as he knew she was going to do that he turned and cut through it. He turned back to Raven and a sour smirk appeared on his face as he approached her. She stayed her place and blasted him, but he flipped backwards and threw few throwing stars at her directions.

She managed to dodge them all, but failed to realize that Damian had tackled her down. Once he straddled her, he put a hunting knife at her neck.

She struggled to turn her head as he held the knife tightly to her neck, but she managed to speak.

"What are you doing here? How did you get out of Interpol's custody?"

He pulled the knife closer to her throat and she winced in pain.

"I would have given you everything you ever wanted Leila… I would have given up my title as the Demon's Fist if you wanted me to."

The knife poked at her neck, and she felt a slip of blood down her neck. "You lied to me for five years. I was a fool to listen to my emotions believing that you loved me, that you wanted to marry me. That you loved me. You tore my heart and you killed my nephew. You bitch, you took my nephew and I will avenge him. And I will -"

Her communicator went off, interrupting him. He grabbed the communicator from her waist and opened it up. He saw Nightwing's face and scoffed.

"Of course, it's you Grayson. You haven't learned from any of your damn lessons over the years. Always sending those who are weaker than you. Someone to take all the bruises and you get all the credit for the success of mission. Not this time, Raven's a goner." He turned to glance at Raven and back at Nightwing, "Tell father I say hello."

Shutting the communicator, he threw it at the wall successfully breaking it. He raised the hunting knife from her neck and held it high. Then brought it towards Raven's chest.

* * *

 ** _2 years ago: Nanda Parbat_**

 _"_ _Come out, come out wherever you are"_

 _Raven crawled around the living room floor looking for him. She noticed a small amount of black hair popping from behind the couch, giggling. She let a small smile appear as she silently got to her feet as she walked over to him._

 _"_ _I found you!"_

 _The little boy yelped as he ran around the couch to avoid her. She chased after him, chuckling with him. She grabs hold of him and started tickling him as he laughed and playfully fought back._

 _Unknowingly to them, Damian stood by watching the scene silently with a small smile on his face._

 _His smile grew large as he watched Raven hug the little boy closer to her and the little boy hugged her back._

* * *

 **Present Time: Jump City**

As the knife came towards her, a star bolt and a sonic blast had thrown him off her. Damian landed a few feet away from her, yet he recovered quickly with his katana raised noticing Starfire and Blue Beetle were in front of Raven ready for battle. And he couldn't help noticing that Wonder Girl helping her to her feet. He then heard the cackling of electricity and a loud growl.

Damian chuckled as he greets Nightwing, "Look who decided to join the fight after all, the coward Richard Grayson. And you even brought your freaks with you! I will enjoy killing each of you."

Changeling scoffs at his comment, "You and what army?"

Immediately after his comment, the lights turn on and they are greeted by one hundred ninjas with their weapons prepared to strike.

* * *

 ** _1 year ago: Nanda Parbat_**

 _Raven stood in the kitchen as she held the phone in her hand, talking quietly, "How much longer does the Justice League need to get here, Grayson?"_

 _"_ _They're almost there, Raven. We have enough evidence to take him and the League down." Raven turned to look at the scene in the living room: Damian is playing with his nephew and their puppy. "We'll send him to Interpol and they'll deal with him. I need go Raven, we're less than ten minutes away. Get ready."_

 _She closes her phone and notices that the little boy started rubbing his eyes and gave out a yawn. Walking out, she headed towards them. Damian looks up to look at her with a smile as she approaches them. He turns back to his nephew._

 _"_ _I see that someone needs to get their afternoon nap? Why don't you go with aunt Raven to your room?"_

 _The little boy sleepily nods his head, letting Raven take him towards his room. Once she went upwards the stairs out of Damian's sight, she puts a sleeping spell on the little boy._

 _She sighs, "I don't want you to see what is going to happen."_

 _The sound of breaking wood and glass happens down in the living room. Some members of the Justice League surround Damian, ready to defend themselves. Before he could take a weapon out, the Flash takes all his weapons from his person leaving Damian defenseless. Wonder Woman uses her lasso to entrap him, causing him to go down to his knees._

 _This was the scene that Raven returned to with the little boy that she helped raise the last few years. Superman took the little boy from her and Damian looked at her heartbroken and furious. Raven looked back at Damian with an apologetic expression, but her expression changed to blank when she is approached by Nightwing and Batman. She hands them both a flash drive and walks away._

 _The two men approach Damian, who stayed silent never looking up from the floor. They both escorted him out of the house and took him into custody._


	5. Competition

Age: 18? 19?

Summary: The television is broken, so is the training equipment. Half the team want a new television and the other half want new training equipment. But in order to get any of this, the majority of the team has to agree on it. So, how will the two sides try to convince each other to get what they want?

* * *

"We could get new training equipment, Garfield. Forget about the new TV, there's nothing wrong with the one we have."

"There is so much wrong with this TV, Donna! Have you been watching it! No you haven't! They don't have any channels that I love to watch. How am I going to watch TV or play video games?!"

"That doesn't have anything to do with—"

"Yes, it does! We need a new TV. I'll talk to Dick about it right now."

Garfield stormed out of the common room. Donna sighed shaking her head. Jaime rubbed her back.

"We do need a new television, Don. Just think about the number of times it's been hit with Garfield's stank balls. The poor television has been exposed to whatever held the stank ball together."

"I don't know Jaime. All the training equipment is either breaking or already broken. I just think that it is more important for us to stay in shape for battle, rather than to lounge around like Couch potatoes."

The door swished opened revealing Raven and Damian walking out. Raven turned to see Jaime rubbing Donna's back, her hands on her face, and sitting closely together on the couch.

Damian raised his eyebrow, "Did we interrupt something?"

Jaime answered for them both, "No, not this time…"

Damian nodded his head and left to the kitchen. Raven walked towards the couch sitting next to Donna.

She asked her, "Is there any reason why Beast Boy ran to Nightwing's room?"

Jaime answered, "Unfortunately yes there is a reason and it's a good reason."

Donna shook her head, "No, It's not a good one."

Raven furrowed her eyebrows at them and sighed, "What are you two talking about?"

Aqualad, who was sitting in front of the window, answered, "Beast Boy and Blue Beetle want a new television, while Donna thinks that the money could be used to buy new training equipment. I think that the money is better used for new equipment."

Donna sent a grateful smile to Aqualad. "Thank you, Jackson."

Damian walked back from the kitchen towards the others. He placed his arm around Raven's waist, "We do need new equipment. It's easily broken."

Donna and Aqualad nodded in agreement.

Beast Boy ran back in time hearing the comment and yelled, "We don't need more equipment! We need a new TV! Imagine how much better would it be, if we didn't have to worry about the television short circuiting or something. How are we going to be able to play video games?"

Raven raised her eyebrows, "You're the only one who plays them. Hell, you're practically the only one who uses the TV."

"That's not the point! What about _you_ , how are you going to watch Pretty Little Pegasus?"

"That was one time."

"LIES! I've seen the recordings so many times."

Damian raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend, "Is that what you watch when I'm not around?"

Raven's usual pale skin burned red, she used her powers to grab Beast Boy and holding him up high by his foot. She ignored his screaming and pleading. She dropped him onto the ground.

"Fine! I think we might need a new TV."

Donna stood up, "But now it's three against three." She turned to look at Raven, Jaime, and Garfield, "Are you sure, it is wise to waste money for a new television?"

Jaime and Garfield nodded. Donna turned to look at the half-demon, "Rae?"

Said female nodded slowly, "I feel like we need a new TV, Donna? I understand that training is important, but some of us have powers to depend on. Also, Garfield pretty much blackmailed me into joining him. Who knows what else does that little green elf knows."

"HEY!"

Jaime whistled, "Wow Raven and Damian against each other! Good job, Raven. Taking charge and not siding with your boyfriend."

Raven raised her eyebrow at Jaime, "Do you want me to side with him?"

"No, it's okay."

"Thought so."

Donna looked around the room, "Fine. We're going to figure this out today and we'll tell Nightwing what we want by the end of the day." She walked towards the door. Before she exited the room, she turned to look at her friends, "I will not go down without a fight. And I will get new equipment. Come boys, we will discuss our strategies."

And with that, she walked out, Damian and Aqualad looked at each other and walked out with her.

* * *

"Its 3 against 3. We need to figure how to gain more members to our side!"

Jaime nodded his head to Garfield's statement. Raven rolled her eyes at him. Garfield noticed what Raven did, and jumped to her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and shook her.

"Raven! This is where you need to seduce Damian and bring him to our side!"

Raven rolled her eyes while she pushed Garfield away from her, using her powers to keep him on the kitchen chair.

"Seduce? I am not going to seduce him."

"You have to! We are goin' to beat them! We need a new TV!"

"Isn't there any other way to do ask them to change their minds."

"Please, Raven!"

Raven turned Jaime as a last resort, "Aren't you going to help me out or something?"

Jaime shook his head, "Lo siento Rave, but I gotta agree with Gar. I mean find a way to convince him to join us, so we could get the TV."

Garfield smirked at Raven. "Yeah Rae-Rae. _Convince_ him in any way."

Glaring at Garfield, her powers tightened her grip on him.

* * *

"I, an Amazonian Princess, will not lose against Beast Boy. We need to figure out a way to get one of them to our side." Donna said as she paced back and forth the gym.

Aqualad looked at her as she paced and Damian just sat next to him playing with his katana.

She stopped pacing and turned to the two on the floor, "Do you guys have any ideas to convince any of them to change their minds?"

Damian shrugged his shoulders, "Why are you so determined to get this equipment. Don't get me wrong I think it's a great idea, but what's your reasoning?"

Donna sighed, "I don't simply want the equipment just to train and stay in good conditions. It could help us learn new strategies and formations to use in battle. It could also help decrease the number of casualties, Damian. And it could reduce the amount of injuries that we can get. I know how worried you get when Raven gets hurt don't you think this could help? Try to convince her, please?"

Aqualad nodded his head while Damian looked at her, "She is a stubborn person. It will take a lot to convince her."

Speaking up for the first time in the conversation, Aqualad tells him the same thing Garfield told Raven, "convince her in any way."

* * *

Walking towards the familiar path she takes every day, she stopped in front of Damian's door. Putting in the door code, she walked in the room noticing him on his bed, sharpening his katana. She stayed in her spot as the door shut behind her.

"Hey… you."

Damian turned to look at her putting his katana down, "Raven, what can I do for you?"

Raven felt like she stood there for years, but it's only been a minute that has passed. She heard the changeling's voice in her head, _convince him in any way._

Silently inhaling, Raven walked towards him. With an attempt of a half-lidded stare, she swayed her hips towards him and seated herself on his lap. "I was wondering if you would…" She let her hand glide on his chest.

Damian raised his eyebrow at her, "Would what?" then stared at her lips. His arms wrapped themselves around her waist automatically.

Her lips moved towards his and he automatically did the same, but she let her lips hover a centimeter away from his just to stare into his jade eyes, she whispered, "if you would reconsider changing your opinion."

His lips then made a smirk, "On what?"

Using a low husky tone, "On getting a new television rather than new training equipment. I hear that there are other methods to keep yourself in shape for battling villains."

"What are these _other_ methods that you speak of, Rae?"

Raven smirked at her boyfriend, "I _know_ that you will love them."

He returned her smirk, "Will I?"

She silently nodded her head and captured his lips to hers.

* * *

Hours later, Raven exits Damian's room, said person behind her; she fixed her hair and leotard while Damian chuckles behind her. He puts his hands on her neck, lifting her leotard to cover the marks. "You might want to hide those." For the second time in this day, Raven's normally pale skin burned red. She slapped his hands off her. "We don't want Donna or Jackson to see how you tried to convince me to change my mind, would we."

They walked into the kitchen in comfortable silence. He went to get a water bottle out of the fridge and Raven stood next to him, leaning on the counter.

Suddenly remembering the reason why she went to his room in the first place. "So what do you think? Are we getting a new television?"

He closed the fridge door and opened the bottle taking a sip of the water. He then shook his head. He turned to face and he put the water bottle next to her and leaned closer to put his forehead on hers. "I don't think so."

Raven stared at him with a mild surprised expression. Her expression quickly changed to an angered one. "What do you mean, no? You used me for sex!"

Damian tsked, "No I did not. If my memory serves correctly, you came onto me. I was merely curious about these kind of _methods_ you were telling me about." He placed his hand on her cheek and she unconsciously leaned towards it, with her glare. "I had no idea what you were insinuating in the first place, love."

She glared at her beau, "I hate you."

His Wayne trademark smirk appeared as he cooed, "And I love you."

She crossed her arms on her chest, "Will you change your decision, yes or no."

His smirk faded as he looked at her, "What do I get out of this whole thing?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "Whatever you want."

His smirk reappeared, "But I already have everything I want right in front of me."

"Azar, you're such a sap."

* * *

"It's official, we are getting a new TV!" exclaimed Garfield.

Jaime cheered as Donna and Aqualad rolled their eyes at Changeling's exclamation. Damian and Raven stood nearby their friends, watching the scene.

Damian asked Raven, "Are you happy that we're getting a new television?"

Raven shrugged her shoulders turning to face Damian, "I guess so, now I have the motivation of watching Pretty Little Pegasus when everyone's around. Plus, the screen doesn't have any scratches or questionable stains on it."

Damian nodded his head to her response, he turned to her giving her a sly grin, "Yes indeed, but also we get to do those training _methods_ of yours..." Raven opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted, "After our five-hour training, five times a week of course. But I think you'd be exhausted after all that, right?"

She glared at him.

He walked toward her to get chest-to-chest to her, and whispered in her ear. "This'll help you keep up with me. Outside during battles or inside the bedroom."

Her response was a scoff and a punch to his chest.


	6. What We Want

**A/N: There is a universe in which Damian does become Nightwing (after Dick's death), so I decided use that, but Dick's still alive don't worry.**

* * *

"Father I am 22 years old and I think I am ready to take a step further in my relationship with her. We both are responsible adults and we have been together for almost three years."

"Damian, you are too young for it. Are you sure there isn't any other reason why you want to move away from Jump City. Did you get her pregnant? Are you eloping?"

No!" Damian sighed and pinched the tip of his nose. "Listen, I know it seems like that. But I just want you to understand that we both want a sense of normalcy in our lives. San Francisco is only 5 hours away. Plus, you've always wanted Timothy and I to get along, this could be the only chance to do so."

His father sighed, "Damian, you two are not normal 22-year old's. You're the leader of the Titans, for god's sake. How will they feel knowing that their leader will be abandoning them? Who will be in charge?"

Damian glared at the apartment living room's wall and gritted his teeth harshly, "I am not abandoning the team. To answer your question, I consider giving the position either Wonder Girl or Blue Beetle. They both have the capability of doing so. They have proven that for years."

His father's silence gave him the chance to take a breath, and he continued in a more calmer voice, "I spent most of my childhood training to be my grandfather's replacement after his death. I spent my teenage years as Robin in the Teen Titans. I do not want to spend my adulthood as neither being Nightwing nor taking the mantle of Batman forever. I'm not saying that I want to permanently quit being a hero, I am taking a break from it so we could live a normal life. My girlfriend is attending community college, here in Jump City. And she got accepted to University of San Francisco. Full scholarship."

"What about you? What are you going to do when she's in school?"

"I'll find a job there. I know that there is Wayne Enterprise in San Francisco, I could find a half-time job there. Continue my education, as well. Who knows maybe create a Titans team over there."

He heard his father chuckle slightly, "You really are determined about this decision?"

The youngest Wayne's facial expression changed from upset to calm, "I'm as stubborn as you, father."

"Yes, you are."

Few minutes of silence passed between the two men. Damian just stared out at the window in front of him, his lips pursed. He heard the door open, and looked to see Raven walking in holding grocery bags and her backpack. She gave him a small smile that he returned and walked toward the kitchen. His eyes followed her.

That was until Bruce exhaled startling Damian, "I respect your decision. I just thought that this day would come sometime further in the future. I have the suspicion that you, Dick, and Tim grew up too quickly... Though you three would do anything for the women you love. Dick giving up his place as Nightwing and leader for Koriand'r and Mar'i. Tim giving up Red Robin for Stephanie and moving to San Francisco. And now you for Raven."

Damian chuckled turning to look at said person, who started putting fruit in the ceiling basket. She felt his eyes on her and she turned giving him a questioning expression. He shook his head and gave her a grin. She kept looking him.

"What can I say? We would anything for our loved ones." He walked towards the kitchen, grabbing a pear from the basket and turned to face his girlfriend, "I love Raven and I want to spend my whole life with her. I'll be willing to sacrifice anything for her."

Raven looked at him and rewarded him a rare grin and mouthing back, "I love you too."

He returned her a grin and spoke to his father, "And I know you would be willing to do anything for Selina."

Bruce cleared his throat, "Good bye, Damian."

With his signature smirk noticeable in his voice, he returned the goodbye and hung up.

The monotone voice laced with tease came from next to him, "So is that the way you planned on proposing to me?"

He chuckled and shook his head, "No actually." He grabbed her hands and pulled her to his chest. "I actually had this big thing planned, but you know what? Right now is also the great time. I'll make the lack of pizzazz for our wedding, of course if you say yes -"

"Get to the point, Wayne. I have two projects to work on."

Going on his knee, he pulled out a vintage Diamond & Amethyst Engagement Ring. "Raven Roth, will you marry me?"

Raven looked at her boyfriend's eyes and smiled at him, "Damian Wayne, I will marry you and your lack of creativity."

They both smiled when he placed the ring on her finger. She looked at him and kissed him.


	7. Next One

Taking another breath of the Jump City breeze, Damian leaned backwards the Titans Tower roof with his eyes closed. His mind kept playing his conversation that he had with Dick a few hours ago.

* * *

 _The 5th Robin's main focus was to finish the report early, so he could have time for his training, then to hang out with Raven. But, that was ruined when a certain someone appeared._

 _"_ _Damian, are you busy?"_

 _Said person looked up from the Titans' computer and turned to look at his eldest brother with a mocking smirk, "If I say yes, will you leave me alone Grayson?"_

 _One small glare from Grayson's usual laughing bright blue eyes told him that he was being serious. The 19-year-old Wayne turned his chair to face him._

 _Sighing silently, Damian clicked his tongue, "What do you need?"_

 _Dick motioned him to walk with him towards the lower levels of the tower, giving them both some silence. Dick cleared his throat and began to speak, "I know that this is very untimely, but I wanted to offer you something."_

 _Damian's right eyebrow rose, as Dick continued, "Kori and I discussed about this for some time and we both decided that you'd take the leader position after we retire temporarily to have a somewhat sense of regular life for Mar'i. And if maybe we come back to the Titans, but you will be continuing leading this team even after we return. You can expand the Titans West and work new recruits as well."_

 _Damian nodded his head, "Okay. Now can I go back to working on the report?"_

 _Dick placed his hand on his shoulder to stop him from walking back to the computer, "Actually there is something else I wanted to offer you. As part of retiring prematurely, I wanted to ask you if you'd want to take the mantle of Nightwing permanently."_

 _The assassin's eyes widened in surprise, "Wow." His mouth gaped, "I don't know what to say."_

 _His oldest brother gave him an upper lift of his lips, "I've seen the amazing changes that you've had since joining both the Bat Family and the Titans Family. How you've grown as a person and how willing you are to help others no matter what the consequences. From a anger-filled preteen assassin to a mature young hero who has excelled in everything that took me and the others so long to do. You are one of the best Robins and you will be the best Nightwing. So, please consider taking the mantle, kid."_

* * *

The creaking of the door behind him brought him back from the conversation, he looked back to see his petite girlfriend in her white leotard holding a cup of steaming green tea with a small smile. Her smile turned to a small frown when she noticed the creases on Damian's forehead. She walked to him and gave him his cup and sat next to him.

"Is something bothering you?"

Instead of answering her question, he placed his arm around her shoulders and brought her closer to him, giving her a kiss on her forehead. She lifted her head to consider his eyes with question.

Damian sighed, "You're not going to let this go, are you?"

"The fact that I could feel your emotions from the bedroom, I had to confront you about this. Talk to me, Damian."

He nodded his head, "Grayson told me that after his and Kori's departure that I will be leading the Titans."

She gave him a small smile, "That's great. Isn't that what you've wanted?"

"It is, but he also asked me to take become the next Nightwing. He said, and I quote, 'You are one of the best Robins, and you'd be the best Nightwing.'"

"Do you want to?"

"I don't want to fail him like I did my mother. I don't want to be known as a failure, being a shadow of the original. And not being as good as the others. Being ostracized because of who I am, where I came from."

Raven, quickly grabbed his hands and pulled them to her heart. "Hey, don't think like that. I know it's been tough for you, Habibi*. If he's giving you this chance to prove them all that you're better. Show them all what Damian Wayne is capable of with and without the mask as Robin or Nightwing or whatever name you take next."

He smiled at her, "For a self-proclaimed Goth, you could be very inspiring. Thank you, Ya Helo**. I love you."

She kissed him on his nose, "I know. I love you too."

He moved his hands from her chest to her cheeks, "I think I might take up his offer then. And I might also make a better uniform, his is terrible."

"I'm excited to see it too."

* * *

 **A/N: I got the translations from a website that had different Arabic expressions of endearment if you were curious hehehe.**

*Habibi: My Love

**Ya Helo: My Beautiful

 **A/N: Also, if you have any requests simply PM me with them and I'll try to do them on my month off of school :)**

 **~Killie159**


	8. Day 1: Sharing a Bed

"I don't understand why I have to take Calculus as an English Literature Major. I didn't need this in high school, why would I need it now?"

Twenty-one-year-old Rachel Roth chewed on her pen cap as she scrutinized her textbook. It makes no sense as to why she needs to know the area under a parabola and a line when she needed to focus on working on her essays and on the college's newspaper.

Sighing loudly, she pushed herself back on her chair and stared at her abandoned novel on her bed. She stared longingly at it for a minute until a tap on her window caught her attention. She got up and went towards the snowy window and noticed a familiar dark figure. Opening the window, she was enveloped by muscular (and cold) arms of a certain Gotham vigilante, Nightwing, who happened to be her boyfriend. She chuckled slightly at his out-of-character behavior, but returned his embrace with her arms wrapped around his slim waist.

"Not that I don't mind having you here Damian, but should you not be patrolling with a certain partner of yours tonight?"

The hero shrugged his left shoulder, "I happened to finish my patrol with _him_. I wanted to end a pretty crappy day with something that makes me feel happy."

Rachel rolled her eyes at his sappiness, but she played along with it, "Pray tell, what makes Damian Wayne happy?"

"Your lips on mine."

Rachel pursed her lips to prevent a smile to bloom. "Maybe I could give you that." She reached for the mask and discarded it on her desk where her forgotten Calculus homework was. He looked over at the discarded mask and rose his dark eyebrow at her.

"Why are you doing homework on a Friday night? What kind of college kid, you are?"

Ignoring his questions, she grabbed his face bringing it towards her and enclosing his lips with hers. He automatically returns her passive-aggressive attacks with his own. He grabs on her hips and lifts her up. Her response was to wrap her legs around his waist, shifting her hands to grip onto his armor covered shoulders. She heard him grunt and continued to shift her hands on his shoulders, simply caressing him to his pecs, enjoying his constant grunting. As her right hand continued its trail of caressing him, she felt something sticky on it which caused him to grunt louder, but in pain. She pulled back and stared at where her hand was previously placed. There was blood stained on his uniform and on her hand. Her eyes widened as she turned her slightly fearful stare to the hero.

"Damian, what happened? Why didn't you tell me you were hurt when you got here?"

"It's nothing, Habibi. I was simply fighting a group of wannabe burglars; apparently one of them had a knife on them. It's only a scratch."

"Like hell, it is. We need to get it fixed. I don't want you to be in pain. Now take off your top."

He gave her a heated stare and smile, "Now now, little birdie. I don't think you want me to make a mess on your bed if we do anything especially with this wound."

She rolled her eyes at him and walked into her bathroom and opened the cabinet under the sink and took out her first-aid kit. Coming out of the bathroom, she told him to sit on her chair and she stood in front of him. They stayed quiet as she poured a bit of hydrogen peroxide on a cotton ball and patted the wound (she gave him a towel to bite), sewed up his cut, cleaned the wound, and covered the wound up. "There you go, Nightwing. I suggest you take the rest of the night off and stay here for tomorrow as well."

He blushed and stammers excuses about how his father will worry about him not getting home. "Father and my brothers will worry if I don't return."

She rolled her eyes and pouted, "Come on, Damian. You know you want to."

"What do I get if I stay?"

Rachel gave him a slight sly smile, "You get to share a bed with me. Now take off your uniform it'll ruin my fresh sheets."

With a nod, he did what she told him to do and he let his girlfriend take him to her bed to lay him down. She walked toward her closet to change into her pajamas, consisting his old Gotham Academy hoodie and boy shorts, and approached him with extra blankets in her arms. "I don't want you to get sick in this Gotham Winter, so here take these."

He sat up slowly and looked at her with confusion, "What happened to sharing body heat?"

"You mean cuddling? We can still do that, but you need more than my 'cuddles' could offer."

"You are more than enough for me."

She smiled softly at him, laying next to him and throwing the blankets at him. "Good night, Gotham vigilante."

Said person wrapped his arms around her, "Good night, Gotham vigilante's girlfriend."


	9. Day 2: Villains AU

Cries of the demons surrounded the six Titans as they went across the fiery ruins of their beloved Jump City by foot. Connor Lance-Queen, who went by Green Canary, turned around and used his canary cry to stop the fire demons from following them. He staggered slightly and with the help of the only female Titan, he caught up with the rest of the team.

The Titans were able to hide inside an abandoned building complex. Each were slightly out of breath minus Nightwing, who was focused on the tracking device in his left gauntlet. Without looking up from the device, the leader spoke, "The tracer says that we're almost to Zatara's location. We need to stop these pieces of flaming crap from following us. Green Canary and Superboy take care of them down here. Blue Beetle and Troia get ready to take flight and fight in the sky."

Changeling looked at his leader with a questioning look, "What 'bout us?"

The response to his question was cold, "We're going to find him. He is taking us to hell, and we will end _her_ reign."

The other five Titans gave each other concerning looks as their leader took out his electrified escrima sticks and increased the voltage. "Ready Titans."

* * *

A rapid pattern of knocks on the door caught Zatanna's younger cousin's attention as he woke up on his couch with his television was still on. He wiped his face and looked down at his watch. _2:16 a.m._

"I wonder who could be knocking at this time."

He sluggishly walked toward his front door as the knocks kept going. He opened the door and all his sleepiness disappeared as he noticed who was in front of him. "Titans."

Troia stepped forward from her spot next to Nightwing, "Zachary, we need your help."

He blinked rapidly, "Is it already time? I thought it was supposed to be on Thursday?"

"It is Thursday."

"Huh, I must have forgotten."

Nightwing rolled his eyes and shoved the magician not-so-gently inside the apartment, "You better have everything correctly done and ready. This is our only chance to take Raven down."

Superboy stepped behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder before his best friend does anything. "Damian, relax. We can move our plan for later today. You are overstressing yourself." He turned his best friend to face him, "Listen I understand this is important for you, but it's also important for us too. She was our friend and teammate too."

"She was more than a friend to me, Jon."

"You were in love with her?"

Everyone looked at Zachary as Nightwing's jaw tightened as he looked away from his teammates' worried glances. The magician stared at the Titans leader's reaction. Troia stepped forward placing her hand on his shoulder, hoping that he'll calm down before he attacks their only link to Raven.

The changeling scratched the back of his neck and the third Blue Beetle shared a look with the Amazonian, "It is a little more difficult than that, actually."

Zatanna's cousin looked at Blue Beetle, "How so? What is more difficult than being in love?"

"We were supposed to get married in less than a week before the apocalypse."

The Titans and their guest looked at Nightwing, who was glaring at the ground with his fists clenched on his sides. Zachary sensed anger and confusion, but what made him more curious was the smaller waves of sorrow and sadness coming off them all.

"It seems that it is more than that, yes?"

"She was with child. It would have been four as of a few weeks ago."

Nightwing turned to his team and snarled at them. "And no one told me about my unborn child."

Green Canary rolled his eyes at Nightwing's snarl. He pushed himself off the wall where he was standing and joined the others in the living room. "She didn't want to tell you because she wasn't ready."

"She also failed to tell any of us that she was going to work with her father again."

The only female on the team turned to face her leader with a snarl of her own, "Listen Damian Wayne, we all are at fault here. So, let's stop fighting and let's get to the plan."

Exhaling loudly, Nightwing turned his attention to Zachary. "Start."

"Okay everyone, let's form a circle."

They all formed a circle, holding hands. "I want you all to close your eyes and hold onto each other tightly. We're going on a bumpy ride. _Ekat su ot lleH. Ekat su ot dnif nevaR._ "

* * *

In her throne, Raven's four blood eyes looked out of her window observing the scene that she created five years ago. The ebony smog in the sky that created the clouds of acid. Demons flew around from the fiery pits. Their screeching that had haunted her for years as the substitute of the singing birds from Earth. A different noise caught her attention inside the room. The quiet snoring of a little boy. _Their_ little boy.

She walked toward the little boy in his bed and sat next to him. She looked at the little boy's tan, calm face and placed her hand in his soft black hair. She smiled at how the boy leaned toward her hand for warmth.

"You look so much like him, Thomas."

It's been five years since Raven has seen any of her friends and family. Five years ago, when she left and destroyed the promise that she had with the Titans and Damian; the promise of a new life as a family. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a strange pull in her head. She ignored it when it disappeared and turned to look outside the window. Everything looked the same. But this feeling came back when she felt unfamiliar power coming from outside. Raven used her magic to create a protective orb around the boy quietly, so he wouldn't be woken up. She teleported herself outside and saw a group of familiar faces. Her eyes widened for a second of fear at the strong emotions coming from a certain leader, but reverted to her regular blank face as she faced the one responsible of the transportation with an intense glare.

"Zachary Zatara, I explicitly ordered you to never bring anyone especially the Titans. And yet, you defy my orders and bring them here. I should have you killed for this."

Said person rose his hands as defense, "Sorry Raven, but they 'gently demanded' me to be bring them here. They said that they wanted to talk to you face to face instead of sending the messenger."

Before she could respond, a group of demons appeared around the Titans' feet. They grabbed the Titans; they were all caught in surprise and they started struggling against them.

"Do not fight them. They will not harm you if you don't resist."

She started to walk inside, the demons followed behind her to her throne room.

"Mommy?"

She stopped her steps when her son walked toward her, wiping at his purple-green eyes filled with confusion and sleepiness.

"Who are they?"

She knelt in front of him to pick him up and spoke quietly, "They are some of Mommy's friends from a long time ago."

He nodded his head and placed his head onto her shoulder. She rocked him slowly as he closed his eyes and fell back asleep. She kept walking and never turned to see the reactions of the others. She spoke with authority, "Zachary, get your spell ready. I want them gone before I can prepare and do my part."

Nightwing kept his eyes on the little boy on her shoulder. He seemed to be around four years old, his skin isn't as pale as hers, his ebony hair, his and her facial features. She placed her hand gently on little boy's head as her magic appeared.

Raven looked at Nightwing with a blank expression. "The boy deserves to be with his father, now."

He looked at her with confusion and slight anger, "I don't have experience with children. He doesn't know me."

"He knows what I know about you. He knows that you are an amazing hero. How much you love him. How you are willing to help anyone. He even said that he wants to be a hero like you too."

"Where the hell will I raise him then?"

"I will send you and the Titans to a sanctuary in my Home Dimension. I will send you all to New Azarath. After the fall of my father's reign, I was able to ask for some assistance from other dimensions to create a peaceful sanctuary for survivors of all the dimensions that my father has destroyed."

"What about you? Will he remember you?"

"No, he will have no memory of me."

"What do you want me to say when he asks about you?"

Raven closed her eyes to prevent her tears from falling and her voice trembled, "Tell him whatever you want. Tell him that I was a bad person who has killed thousands. Someone that he shouldn't be loved for, someone who doesn't deserve to live."

Nightwing walked toward the demon queen and rose the hand that wasn't holding on the little boy, to her blue cheek. "Why did you not tell me about your father?"

She considered his masked eyes, "Because I knew you would try to prevent me from doing anything. As well, as Trigon's only daughter and I couldn't give any of my brothers' the chance to ruin the infinite dimensions. Each of these different places are all promising with hope and beauty that should be left to grow and expand."

The hand on her face fell from her face to her cloaked shoulder, "What are you planning to do?"

She sadly smiled at her ex-leader, "Fix my mess."

She turned to look at Zachary, "Please send them to the sanctuary and never come back unless I ask you to."

Zachary nodded his head and turned to the group, who stared at their lost best friend with different emotions.

"Let's go."


	10. Day 3: Deal With the Devil

**A/N: This is day 3 of the DamiRae Week 2018. Sorry that this is late. I had many ideas for this topic but I couldn't figure out which one to use, so I ended up using this one. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Superman can definitely defeat Aquaman in a fight."

Robin rolled his eyes under his mask at Superboy's comment. "No one cares if you think your father could defeat Aquaman, Superboy."

Beast Boy slurped loudly on his soda, "Yeah, but I still think that Aquaman can beat Superman in a fight. Come on think about it, Aquaman is the King of Atlantis. He can use water as any kind of weapon! Who knows if he can somehow make it into Kryptonite or something."

Superboy rolled his blue eyes, "How will that be beneficial to Aquaman, if their fight wasn't in the ocean."

"He can summon water from anywhere!"

"Superman has more powers than Aquaman does!"

"So!"

Wonder Girl shook her head at her teammates' childish behavior and turned to talk to Blue Beetle, who looked like was going to explode of laughter at the two boys. "We need to stop them from hurting each other."

Blue Beetle shook his head, "Just let them argue about who's better. We both know that they'd both lose against Wonder Woman."

Wonder Girl gave him a small smile and a chuckle.

The tables next to them suddenly were surrounded by some black magic and flew out of the pizzeria breaking the glass and went toward the sky. The Teen Titans looked at each other and ran outside to watch fire demons getting out of an enormous black hole appear in the middle of the blue sky. The citizens screamed in fear, some running away and others staying in place in fear as the demons approached them.

Robin turned to look at his team, "Titans, let's go!"

They all separated and started fighting the demons. Superboy used his eye lasers, while Blue Beetle used different lasers that his scarab geared him to attack. Beast Boy transformed to a rhino to take out a group. Wonder Girl used her lasso to grab the demons, while Robin used his katana.

Superboy looked at the hole, "Where are they coming from? What do they want?"

Robin flipped over three demons and threw an explosive birdarang to them. "Less talking, more fight—"

He was interrupted when something dark landed near him. He turned and ran toward the fallen object; the closer he got to it, the more he realized it was a person. A female to be more exact with navy blue cloak on and matching boots. She groaned loudly of pain as she sat up shaking her head under the hood. He saw a pale hand covered by fingerless black gloves that went to her elbow, wipe her face.

Not wanting to take the chance for her to attack his team, he unsheathed his katana and pulled it to her throat. "I demand you to tell me who you are and why are these demons attacking Jump City."

She scoffed at him, "They came after me. That's all you need to know." She pushed his weapon aside and stood up to look at the team fighting. "The only way to take them down is to make them powerless. Tire them out, but don't use your powers that'll just make them stronger. Tell your team to fight them near the black hole that they came from. I'll deal with them afterwards."

Robin narrowed his eyes behind the mask, "How do you know so much about these demons?"

She rolled her eyes and started to fly up to the sky. "Just take my word on it."

Robin turned back to his team, "Titans! We need to slow them down. Wonder Girl, Beast Boy take them high in the sky get near the black hole. Superboy, Blue Beetle get ready to engage in hand to hand combat with them."

Everyone nodded their heads. Wonder Girl and Beast Boy, who transformed into a pterodactyl, both flew towards the hoard of demons near them; they seem see them and chased after them. Superboy and Blue Beetle got themselves ready for the demons.

As the demons separated to attack the titans, the cloaked figure created a black platform under Robin, who looked confused, to follow her into the sky. Realizing what she was doing, Robin took out his katana and started slashing around. The titans attacked the demons and noticed that they started weakening.

Robin turned to the girl, "They're weakening! Do it!"

She nodded her head and rose her hands filled with the black aura that also covered the tables from the pizzeria, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

The Titans stopped as the enormous black hole reacted to her spell as it turned red, while swallowing in the demons. Wonder Girl used her lasso and wrapped it around the nearest building to prevent her from being pulled in. Superboy grabbed onto the lasso as well stretching his hand for Blue Beetle, who grabbed on Beast Boy. Beast Boy turned back into his human form. Robin used his grappling hook on the building nearby and held tight. He noticed that Cloak girl gritted her teeth as she struggled to keep her powers and a sneaking demon was approaching her rapidly. He took out an explosive and released the hook and let the hole swallow him and threw the explosive at the demon, which caused the girl to lose her focus, but luckily the last demon was taken in and the hole closed off.

Robin started falling to the ground, but was caught by Cloak Girl's power, then was gently placed on the ground. His teammates surrounded him as they asked him if he was alright. He brushed off their concerns with a simple yes.

Cloak Girl started walking away from the group, until she felt a gloved hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at Robin, who gave her a questioning glare. "What?"

"What's your name? How did you know to take down the demons?"

"My name is Raven."

Beast Boy turned his head, "Like the bird?

"Yes."

Robin narrowed his eyes, "Okay, Raven. How did you know the demons?"

Raven sighed, "I come from Azarath, an interdimensional realm that values peace and prosperity. We lived in peace and tranquility. But we suddenly were attacked by these demons who came from some other dimension. Some opened a portal to let my people out, but the demons followed me here." She paused and looked at each of the Teen Titans, "I apologize for creating chaos."

Wonder Girl stepped up from behind Robin with a smile on her face, "It is okay, no one was hurt. We're grateful that you were able to get out unharmed."

Superboy stepped next to Wonder Girl with a large grin, "Yeah! You kick some major butt, Raven! Why don't you join our team?"

The rest of the titans nodded their head in agreement to his question. Raven looked down in thought. They all noticed the hesitation on her face, but she sighed in defeat.

"I can't accept that. If you really knew me, you wouldn't want me in this team."

She turned about to walk away, but once again the same hand grabbed on her shoulder. Her head looked at the hand, then at the owner. The owner had a slight smile on his face. "We know enough about you and we want you on this team."

She returned the smile with her own. "Then I believe I shall join you all…" She trailed off not knowing the name of the team.

"Teen Titans." "Teen Titans."

Wonder Girl walked up to Raven placing her hands on her shoulders, "It's good to finally have another girl on this team. There's too much testosterone on this team."

Raven slightly chuckled.

Blue Beetle started fanning himself due to the summer heat, "Can we go it's getting even more when standing in the middle of the sun."

Beast Boy nodded then turned to Raven. "Are you not hot in that thing? It looks really thick and heavy."

Raven took her hood off. Robin's eyes widened slightly when he looked at her face: pale, with large violet irises, a small nose, and delicate lips. Her hair went to her chin and was a similar shade as his own. Her body was still hidden behind

She nodded her head. "It's very hot here compared to Azarath. It never gets this temperature."

Snapping out of his reverie, Robin cleared his throat and spoke. "Well, welcome to Jump City. One of the warmer places in California, Raven."

"Thank you…"

"Robin."

"Wonder Girl."

"Blue Beetle."

"Beast Boy!"

"Superboy!"

"Right…"


	11. Caught (ft Bat Boys)

**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day to everyone! I just wanted to write a little something for today. And here it is!**

* * *

"Are you sure you're not going to get in trouble with Bruce, Damian?"

He stopped in front of the manor's doors and turned to look at his companion's amethyst eyes with a sly smirk as he approached her. "Please Raven, I'm positive that both Drake and Grayson are asleep, and Todd must be at some bar with his teammates. Father is gone at a conference in Star City and Alfred is on vacation. We get in the manor and we go straight to my room, silently."

Raven huffed and rolled her eyes. "I'm not worried about your brothers. I'm worried about what Bruce would say if he noticed that we've sneaked out _after_ midnight. I don't want him to have a bad impression of me as an individual. I don't want him to know me as 'a bad influence to his youngest son' _and_ 'the girl whose father's demons tried to possess you and you had to poison yourself to live.'"

Damian shrugged uncaringly and took out his key to open the massive wooden door, "What they don't know won't hurt them." He heard the click on the door and pushed it open to face a dark living room, "See no one's here."

Raven looked around the room and let her shoulders relax. But when her eyes stopped to look at the couch away from the door, her shoulders tensed up again and her eyes widened with fear. With a scrunched nose, Damian noticed that and turned to look where her eyes were. His confusion turned into anger when he saw _who_ were occupying said couch.

His older brothers: Dick Grayson, who dramatically sat straight with a dramatic serious face in pajama pants trying to hide a smile. Jason Todd, who wore his signature Red Hood uniform with his arms crossed with a mischievous smirk. And half-asleep Tim Drake, in pajamas but still held a mischievous smirk.

"Well well well, look what Batman dragged in at 2 a.m. Damian Wayne has finally gotten home way past his bedtime? Did you know that your curfew was 9 p.m.? It's important for ten-year old boys to get ten hours of sleep on the weekend."

The youngest Wayne growled loudly at the three figures, who didn't seem to react to his behavior. The girl placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. He gently grabbed her hand and pulled her with him toward the stairs passing by.

Jason stood up and went to block his way. He shook his finger at Damian, "Ah ah ah, Short Stack. Where do you think you're going with a girl at this time?"

Damian pushed his hand away and glared at him, "My room."

Following Jason's example of blocking, Dick walked to stand next to him with his arms crossed and with a smirk on his face, "Hold on there, Casanova. I don't think so. We don't want any puny demons," he turned to look at Raven, who rose her eyebrow at that remark, "no offense Raven, we like you." Then turned back to look at Damian, "We don't want puny twerps running around in this place that'll give poor ol' Bruce a heart attack. So, no kinky rendezvous at all!"

Damian scoffed at his older brothers and calculated a way to pass through them. "I am nineteen years old. I am an adult. Not any of you get to tell me what to do."

A sleep Tim countered, "Do you want us to tattle on you to Bruce? You know he's been waiting for the right time to give you the _Talk_ once you two got together."

Damian narrowed his eyes at the third former Robin, "You wouldn't dare."

A smirk appeared, "Try me, Dami."

Sensing that her boyfriend will soon launch at the sleep-deprived Tim, Raven grabbed his hand and went to face Jason and Dick, who were blocking their way. She gave them a small smile and soft eyes.

"We were just going to watch a movie marathon in his room, I promise. We both agreed that we'll wait until we're ready to take our relationship to the next level. So, please don't tattle on him to Bruce. We promise we won't do anything inappropriate."

Dick smiled back at the young girl he considered a little sister and patted her on her shoulder. "I believe you. I know that you two are smart and aren't reckless." Jason snorted at this statement. "So now be gone and do whatever you two had planned. We'll see you in the morning for breakfast, right kiddo?"

Raven nodded her head and pushed past Damian's older brothers, dragging him along with her. Once out of hearing range, Damian turned to look at his girlfriend with a prideful smirk. "I didn't know you were such an actress, Miss Roth."

She rolled her violet eyes, "You owe me for lying to your brothers."

He chuckled and placed his hand on her back as he led her into his room, "And I will make it up to you tonight."

"Don't you mean this morning?"

"Whatever."


	12. Family

"Batman to Batcave, do you read my location?"

"I got your location, Damian. Carry on."

Damian Wayne rolled his green eyes under the cowl as he crouched next to a stone gargoyle on the clock tower.

"I'm on patrol my alias is Batman, Raven."

"Well technically speaking _Batman_ , Raven is my name. My alias is Rachel Roth."

Batman swung to the next building using his grappling hook. He landed on an abandoned building, he looked around his surroundings with a small smile, "Don't you mean Rachel Wayne? Or would you prefer Oracle for now?"

"Fortunately, I can walk on my two feet, but my stomach isn't letting me do so right now."

He basically heard her roll her amethyst colored eyes while she typed on the Bat Computer. He then heard the babbling of a baby through his ear piece and Raven quietly humming to the baby.

"How are Arella and Thomas doing?"

She sighed in contentment, "Arella has been on her feet all day, she's only taken a two-hour nap and now doesn't want to stay in one place. She kept asking for papa and tried to grab the baby doves from the nest outside in the backyard. How she is so energetic for a two-year-old? It is beyond my knowledge. And Tommy has been more active than usual. I recently talked to Constantine and our doctor about it. They both reassured me that it's normal. Compared to Arella, he's been kicking more and more. My bladder might get bruised if he keeps using it as a soccer ball."

He chuckled quietly, "Like Father, like son." Batman continued his patrol. Gliding across the city through alleys and on top of buildings, somehow there has been little activity in Gotham. Every few minutes, he occasionally hears his daughter babble about whatever while her mother tries to quiet her down.

He decided that he'll end his patrol early, but before he was able to speak his wife warned their daughter.

"Arella, please be careful with the bats. We don't want to wake them."

"Papah."

"Yes, your father will be back Arella. Please sit with Mama."

Landing on the building across, Damian pressed his finger on the ear piece, "Tell her I'm on my way. It's been surprisingly calm tonight, so I'll call it a night."

A sigh escaped his wife's mouth as she placed her daughter on the seat next to her. "Papa is on, you can talk to him."

The two-year old gave her a toothless smile as she leaned closer the computer, "Papah?"

"Hi, Arella."

"Hi, Papah."

"I'll be home in a bit, don't tire your mother out. Your brother has been doing that to her."

"Ye Papa. You weed me boo?"

He smiled, "Yes, I'll read you a story when I get home."

He could practically hear her smile in her response, "ke Papah, Lu you."

"I love you too, child."

He heard Arella babbling and Raven quieting her down.

"I'll see you two in about half an hour."

"Okay, be careful on your way back. I love you."

"I love you too."


	13. Decisions

Strolling in the night, a middle age couple walk through the arching bridge over the crystalline pond, they stop at the high point of the bridge admiring the light of the moon on the pond. Behind the couple, two figures quickly passed by the couple, silently.

The cloaked figure gliding in the air turned to look behind them for their hooded companion, who was

"Hurry up, Tommy! Mother is expecting us to be home in less than 5 minutes. You know how Father and she get when we're late for dinner."

"It's Robin to you when we are in patrol _Black Bat_. And I know how they get, 'Thomas, you know how much we worry about the two of you when you don't get home on time.' Like come on, I can kick anyone's butt."

Sixteen-year-old Arella Wayne rolled her purple-green eyes at her younger brother under her black cloak. "We have been out here for about 2 hours and all we've done was stop one guy from robbing an old lady. Plus, I need to use the restroom."

"We also need to give them our decision. And I told you to use the bathroom when we were home."

Using her mother's signature mantra, she lifted her brother. Then opened a black portal and threw him into it and following him in the portal.

* * *

Landing on his bottom ungracefully in the famous Batcave, 14-year-old Thomas Wayne scowled at his sister, who gracefully floated out of the portal.

"Just because you have mom's powers doesn't mean you have to show off to everyone else who don't have powers, like me!"

She returned the scowl with a glare, "But you have grandfather's and father's training. You're almost as proficient in hand-to-hand combat as mother, who was trained by father and Uncle Richard."

Thomas rolled his green eyes, that he inherited from his father, "You were trained by them too! See it's not fair at all! You get all the cool powers –"

"And you get all the cool weapons that I had as Robin, and from the past Robins before you, Thomas."

Both teens turned to look over at the entrance of the Batcave for the sight of their father, Damian Wayne, with a raised eyebrow with somewhat soften green eyes and his arms crossed. He leaned on the entrance frame staring at his children, "You two made it in 4.7 seconds to spare. So, if you two are done bickering, your mother and I will be waiting for you two to in the dining room to eat as a family. And we also want to know about your decision."

"Sorry Baba." "Sorry dad."

"Apologies accepted. Now hurry."

After their father left, both teens ran to their rooms and changed into regular clothing. Arella came out wearing a Batman T-shirt (her cousin Mar'i bought it for her), black sweatpants on and black slippers. While Thomas wore a simple red long-sleeved shirt, black shorts, and black flip-flops. They both then met their parents in the dining room; they spotted their mother putting a pan full of vegetarian casserole and their father grabbing the glasses of water and placing them on the dining table.

Thomas walked up to his mother and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Casserole smells great, Mom!"

His mother gave him a small smile, "Thank you, Tommy. Now go help your father set up the table, while Arella and I finish preparing the food."

He smiled brightly and ran toward his father. Arella walked toward the kitchen to meet her mother, who was currently looking through Alfred's old cookbook, "How can I help you?"

Raven turned to look at her eldest daughter and gave her a kiss on her forehead. She then spoke to her daughter, "You can prepare yours and your brother's favorite salad."

She nodded her head, "Okay."

After fifteen minutes of finishing with the preparations, the family sat together across from each other making small talk about different things: Arella's next dance recital, Thomas' next track meet, Damian's job at Wayne Enterprise and working with the Justice League, and Raven's work with the New Teen Titans and at Gotham High.

In the middle of the conversations, the violet-eyed hybrid felt a small tinge of fear coming from her youngest son. She turned to face Thomas, who currently was playing with his food (he usually eats everything).

"Is something bothering you, Tommy?"

He looked up from his plate and met his mother's warm eyes. He then glanced at his sister's mixed eyes, who had the same expression as his.

He sighed, "Arella and I thought about the offer that Uncle Gar gave us."

Damian rose his eyebrow, "What did you guys agree on?"

The youngest Wayne looked at his sister for help.

"We both agreed that we want to join the Titans."

The parents looked at each other in a silent conversation for what seemed like eternity. Damian broke their stare and looked at his beloved offspring with pursed lips and scrunched eyebrows.

Arella and Thomas looked at each other.

They turned to look at his father, who now had a genuine smile and soft green eyes. And their mother with a similar expression.

"If that's what you two wants, then we'll talk to Garfield about letting you two join them."

The two smiled at their parents. Thomas got up from his seat and hugged both his parents, while Arella gave them a simple smile, that they both returned. Her mother opened her arm for Arella to join the hug, which she got up and did.

Their mother spoke after being released from their grip, "Of course, we still want you two to attend school. You'll only be in Jump City for missions and mandatory training, but other than that you two will be here in Gotham."

"Yes, mom!" "Of course, Mother."

Their father cleared his throat, "It's official Thomas and Arella Wayne, you two will be joining the Titans. We'll call him in the morning. Now let's finish and clean, so you two could finish up homework."

Both teenagers grinned at their parents and nodded their heads. The rest of the night was spent like any other day, minus the excitement that Arella and Thomas had thinking about their potential future of becoming heroes like their parents were.


	14. Challenge Accepted!

**A/N #1: Hey guys, it's been a while. I'm sorry for the late update! I had a bit of a writer** **'s block, but I got inspired doing this while watching Naruto Shippuden and** **I thought of Damian and Raven. So, here it is! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"Thank you for the delicious plums, Grandma Mai! I'll come pass by tomorrow morning with some of Mom's Fresh Plum Pie and my homemade Green Tea!"

The elderly woman at the fruit stand gave the 14-year-old Chunin* a wrinkled smile as she patted the top of his black hair, "No. Thank you for coming by and visiting me, my sweet boy. Tell your mother that I'll be waiting for her delicious Purple Plum Pie. Now bye Jonathon don't cause any trouble!"

Jon smiles sweetly and waves back at the elderly woman. ' _Now all I have to do is bring these to mom and I'll be set to go train with Garfield and – '_

A small gasp escapes him when he bumped into a solid figure. His grip of the plums loosening a bit and he slightly tumbled backwards maintaining his balance. His eyes opening to face who he collided with, but only meeting the familiar emerald eyes of his best friend/rival, Damian Wayne. His eyes brightened as he saw his best friend and a grin appeared.

"Good Morning, Damian! What are you doing in the farmer's market? Are you here to pick up some last-minute fruits and vegetables for the wedding?"

A groan comes out from said person who also rubbed his nose, "No. I have been searching for a wedding present for Grayson would want. I have found nothing that fits my expectations."

Jon shrugged, "Maybe your expectations are way too high."

The 16-year-old ebony-haired boy narrowed his eyes, "Of course they're not."

Jon rolled his eyes and pushed his friend forward, "Let's go look around again. You never know if you missed something."

"Preposterous, I am a skilled ninja. I have observed every single object in this market."

Jon rolled his eyes and dragged his best friend around for another 2 hours.

* * *

"I never thought looking for a wedding present would be so difficult to find. The worst part is being Grayson best man. I have to give them the best present that will beat everyone else's."

Jon patted his best friend's shoulder in comfort, "Hey no worries, Damian! No matter how terrible your present will be, Dick will be ecstatic knowing you put effort in doing so!"

Damian glared at the younger boy, who stuck his tongue out at him. As retaliation, Damian punched him in the gut.

"Ow! What the H, man! What was that for?!"

He rolled his eyes, "Your parents aren't around you can curse if you want, dumbass."

"Are you crazy! My dad has super hearing, he and mom will kick my butt up to the moon if they were to hear me cuss!"

Damian stopped his steps and Jon's words ran in his head again. His eyes widened! _'Why didn't I think of it earlier!'_

He faced his younger friend and placed his hands on both his shoulders, shaking him gently. "Jon, you genius! I will present a honeymoon for him and his new bride!"

Jon scratched the back of his head and chuckled nervously, "Sorry to burst that bubble of yours, but Vic and Rave already prepared the honeymoon for them. They asked Kori-sensei if she knew any fancy resorts back in her homeland of Kama*. And they found one that I think will be perfect for Dick-sensei and his new wife."

Damian shook his head lightly and grumbled, "Unbelievable woman."

"You mean lovable woman, right? Because you've had a big crush on her since forever."

The older ninja gave the caerulean-eyed ninja a vicious glare, but the red flush that covered his face told a different story. "Annoying."

Jon laughed out loud, "You didn't deny it! So, it is true!" His loud laughter that caught the attention of the shoppers around shifted to childishly giggles, "I won this bet! Virgil and Zatara owe me big time!"

"You bet on my emotional state?"

"Well if you put it that way—Oh yeah I almost forgot! If I were you, I'd be careful with Big Brother Vic. You know how overprotective he is with his little sister. Remember what happened Zatara after he asked Raven out? Poor Cass-sensei had to take him to Zatanna-san to heal him. We don't want that to happen to you too."

"Who's we? And what is it that 'we' don't want to happen to Damian?"

Both teenagers slightly jumped to the soft monotone voice of their female teammate, who's nose what in another of her magic scroll. Jon's eyes brightened as he turned to look at his petite teammate with a megawatt grin on his face and Damian grumbling a simple 'Hello'. Raven returns Jon's grin and Damian's response with a small smile as she rolled up the scroll, placing it in her weapon bag.

"Hey Raven! We were on our way to Zatanna's shop to pick you up for lunch. Isn't that right Damian?"

A simple "Hn" was his response.

"That's very sweet of you two, but I have some errands that I need to finish right now before I go out with the other kunoichi* later tonight. We'll have to reschedule for some other time this week. I'll see you two tomorrow perhaps."

"Wait!"

Before she got the chance to walk away, Jon's hand landed on her shoulder and she turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"What?"

Jon's megawatt smile reappeared on his face and he pushed Damian in front of him. "Damian wanted to know if he could help you with your errands. Maybe by helping you, he'll be able to find something to gift for Dick-sensei and Barbara-sensei's wedding."

The girl turned to her silent friend with her signature raised eyebrow, "Really? You forgot to get your eldest brother's wedding present?" Her judgmental eyebrow fell back as she crossed her arms and a small, mocking smirk appeared, "Who would have thought that Damian Wayne, the Hokage's* son and Dick-sensei's best man, has forgotten to get a present for his important day? Here I thought that procrastination was Timothy's best quality. I never knew it was passed down to the youngest of the Waynes." Her smirk grew larger at the end.

Damian glared at Raven and sneered, "How dare you compare me to Drake. He's a good for nothing loser that can't stay awake unless you give him coffee or Fat-girl is around him. I will prove you that I am far more superior than him!"

Raven slowly strutted away before giving Jon a small wave and giving Damian a challenging smirk, "We'll see what you come up with, Damian."

Jon smiled softly as he sees his best friend/rival and his first crush/other best friend walk away from him. He carefully watched their body language as Damian playfully bumps his shoulder with Raven's; stating continuously that he'll prove to her that he is better than their ex-teammate and the girl quietly laughing at his statements. He sighs quietly and mutters to himself, "I know they'll be happy with each other."

He looks down at the bag of purple plums. His wistful thoughts converted to panic. ' _Crap I have to take this to Mom ASAP! I'll pick up my money tomorrow, then!'_

He sprints out of the farmer's market awaiting his mother's wrath for being late in giving her the purple plums.

* * *

* Middle Ninja

*I searched it up. And I found out that it is the most recent planet that the Tamaranian people live in.

*Female ninja

*Highest and strongest ninja


	15. Surprise!

**A/N: Heyyyy guys, it's been a while huh? Sorry for the lateness, but I am here... with this!**

* * *

The journey to the Titans Tower from his San Francisco penthouse felt much longer than it usually does. Especially when he was on his own without his lovely girlfriend, who is away from their home helping Constantine's Justice League Dark on a mission in another dimension.

And he hasn't been able to contact her in the five months; today is the day she's coming back.

"It's been a long time, Damian. What'cha doing here?"

He turned from the files on the computer and saw Changeling leaning on the door way with his arms crossed and a smirk.

Damian returned the smirk with his own, "Yes it has, Logan. How are the Titans doing?"

"They've been doing great. A little rough for newbies, still gettin' used to being away from home and in the city. Now stop trying to change the subject why are you here?"

Nightwing rolled his eyes under the mask, "Can't I just come to visit?"

The green skinned adult rolled his matching eyes, "You only visit when you want files on the new recruits or to scare them off."

"It's called discipline, Garfield. Something that you were taught a little too late in your life."

"Nah uh. Anyways, does this visit have anything to do with Rae-Rae returning from her mission with the Justice League Dark today?"

"And if it does?"

Changeling shook his head with a smile on his face, "I can't believe that you're whipped."

The former Boy Wonder scoffed as he went through the students' files. Keeping his eyes on the files, he fired back. "You couldn't believe I liked her. You couldn't believe I asked her out or when I asked her to move in with me."

His green skinned companion mischievously smirked, "That's not true. I just couldn't believe that she agreed to all of that."

Damian grunted as a response. "Fuck off."

Garfield opened his mouth to respond, but the alarms went off covering the Main Ops Room in red lights.

Sighing, Damian went through the cameras on the main computer stopping at the lower levels of the Tower. Suddenly he saw something on the camera that caught his attention and ran out of the room. Once he left, Garfield scrunched his eyebrows and looked at the screen and smiled. He ran out following his friend.

* * *

They met a sight of a familiar sight of a similar black portal with John Constantine, Zatanna Zatara, Deadman, Jason Blood, and Swamp Thing stepping out.

Nightwing and Changeling stood by the portal, out of breath.

Nightwing cleared his throat and managed to sound professional, "Welcome back, Team Dark. I hope your mission was a success."

Constantine grinned, taking out a cigarette, "Who the bloody hell d'ya think we are? Of course, it was a success! But you didn't come for us, did ya kiddo?"

Swamp Thing and Deadman whistled and howled at their leader's comments, while Zatanna and Jason Blood rolled their eyes.

"Hello Damian."

Damian looked past the four older members and noticed his girlfriend. His eyes widened in surprise. It's been five months since he's seen her, but he could have sworn that she didn't have _that_ on her…

Garfield's eyes widened as well, "Woah, Raven. Did you swallow a mini watermelon?"

Her small smile was wiped off and she gave him a glare (and her eyes flashed red).

Constantine chuckled, "Be careful, green one. I would think about what I'd say to her if I were you."

Zatanna rolled her eyes and brushed her bangs away from her eyes, "Of course, John learned the hard way. It's never a good idea to mess with a pregnant woman, who also happens to be half-demon."

Said Half-Demon walked over to her boyfriend, who was still in shock. She smiled softly at him and grabbed his hands placing them to her stomach.

"Surprise, Papa!"


End file.
